El dolor de San Valentín
by Yue Wang
Summary: Li Mei esta enamorada y solo desea decir sus sentimientos, Taiyou quiere que su sempai lo comprenda y Yuuichi pues Yuuichi no sabe que hacer esto sin duda no estaba en sus planes


Era la tarde del 14 de Febrero y el hospital Inazuma se encontraba tan tranquilo como siempre, a excepción del pelinaranja y siempre hiperactivo Amemiya Taiyou que en ese mismo instante se encontraba escondiéndose de su enfermera

-Hahaha siempre es divertido jugar con Fuyuka-san –reía el muchacho escondido en los patios bajo el marco de una ventana desde donde podía ver perfectamente a la pelilila buscándolo molesta

-Lástima que para ella no sea un juego- se escuchó una voz junto a él haciéndolo saltar y al voltearse se encontró con una cara conocida, era una chica de unos 14 años con cortos cabellos grises cenizos, piel bronceada y ojos rojos, su piel estaba bronceada y vestía el uniforme del Raimon de una manera muy particular pues bajo su falda celeste se encontraban unas calzas negras y además no llevaba el típico moño

-Ahhh Li Mei no me asustes así que no vez que estoy enfermo –respondió el chico ya más recompuesto asiéndose la víctima y a su vez bromeando con la chica que solo se limitó a tirar de sus mejillas –Eshto es maltratooo –lloriqueaba

-Pues si estás muy sano como para huir del cuarto lo estas para esto, anda regresa antes que a Fuyuka-san le dé un infarto – medio ordenó, medio bromeo la chica levantándose para irse pero fue detenida por el chico sol –Ahora qué, quieres que sempai te cargue a tu cuarto –rio pero al ver la cara seria del chico se extrañó –venga habla que tengo cosas que hacer

-Sempai ¿no tienes nada para mí? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa el chico ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de la mayor

-¿Algo para ti? –claramente no captó la indirecta

-Tu sabes por la fecha y eso –volvió a sugerir el chico causando que por fin el bombillo se le iluminara a la peligris

-Claro, verdad que en San Valentín también se le hacen regalos a los amigos, mmm bueno tendrás que conformarte con esto porque no traje nada más –"captó" finalmente la chica quien luego de llenar las manos de su decepcionado kohai con una barra de chocolate a medio comer

-Tu solo tienes ojos para el verdad –habló para sí mismo el chico al ver marchar a la mayor quien corría hacia el interior del recinto

-¡AMEMIYA-SAN! –se escuchó el grito de Kudou Fuyuka haciendo saltar al chico quien al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada molesta de la mayor pero fue rápidamente sujetado por esta evitando su escape y viéndose arrastrado hacia el interior del lugar

Por otra parte se podía ver a una nerviosa Li Mei aparentemente decidiendo si entrar o no en una de las habitaciones

-Vamos que es lo peor que puede suceder –trataba de animarse –que no le guste y todo se vuelva raro –volvió a decaer su ánimo para finalmente suspirar –bien supongo que el que no arriesga no gana –suspiró dispuesta a abrir la puerta pero toda su determinación despareció al ver la puerta abrirse desde la cual salió Tsurugi Kyosuke quien cambio su sonrisa a una mirada de sorpresa al ver como la chica se apartaba de él casi como si tuviera tiña

-¿Viniste a ver a mi hermano Mei?- cuestionó el chico mirándola extrañado –a lo que esta solo pudo asentir aun avergonzada por ser sorprendida con "las manos en la maza" –pues bien yo ya me vio –se despidió como si nada saliendo sin voltear en ningún momento

-Tenía que encontrarme con él –suspiro la chica para finalmente mirar nuevamente la puerta y suspirar –supongo que es la etapa final- finalmente abrió la puerta encontrándose con un aparentemente dormido Tsurugi Yuuichi –Yuuichi-san he venido de visita –susurró solo lo suficientemente alto como para que el mayor la escuchara

-Eres algo cruel para perturbar mi sueño Mei-chan –respondió el chico abriendo sus ojos sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a la ojiroja

-No-no soy cruel pero si duermes de día no podrás hacerlo de noche –respondió rápidamente de manera casi hiperactiva haciendo reír al mayor haciendo que se sonrojara más todavía –E-eres cruel Yuu-nii –dijo infantilmente sonrojándose aún más por los modos que acababa de utilizar

-Hahaha hace mucho que no me llamabas Yuu-nii, me trae recuerdos –dijo sonriéndole apaciblemente

-Deja de burlarte de mí por favor –susurró avergonzada la chica sentándose en la silla junto a la cama

-No tienes que ponerte así, somos como hermanos ¿no? –rio sin darse cuenta de cómo sus palabras afectaron la confianza de la menor

-Si como hermanos –susurro para si misma Li Mei –en fin la verdad es que…

-Ah es cierto, hoy era día de San Valentín, ¿acaso le trajiste algo a este viejo o es que tu enamorado también está en el hospital? –le preguntó haciendo que la peligris volviera a saltar sonrojada

-No no como crees Li Mei no tienen enamorado hahaha –volvió a exclamar está vez hablando en tercera persona haciendo que el mayor volviera a reír

-Entonces no tienes novio eh?, pues que lastima con lo bonita que es mi hermanita –dijo de manera casi paternal pero sin importar eso volvió a sonrojar a la chica por el haberla llamado bonita

-Bu-bueno la verdad es que vine para darte esto –dijo sacando de manera precipitada una caja de su cartera pero de tan rápido que lo hizo todas las cosas salieron volando e irónicamente en las piernas del mayor cayó una caja algo maltratada envuelta en papel de regalo azul metálico y con un moño blanco sobre esta

-Hahaha siempre has sido algo torpe –se carcajeo el mayor ante la angustia de la chica quien solo pudo recoger sus cosas y volverse a parar par mirarlo sonrojada –entonces esto es lo que querías darme? –cuestionó a lo que la menor quien sin dirigirle la mirada solo pudo asentir haciéndolo sonreír –pues qué bueno que te acuerdes de este viejo –sonrió abriendo la caja quedando congelado momentáneamente pues si bien se encontró con un chocolate casero el cual se esperaba desde el principio lo que le sorprendió fue el mensaje que había en este "Te quiero" decía el chocolate en forma de corazón escrito de manera tan pulcra y cuidada que no parecía hecha por parte de su interlocutora, aunque el ben sabía que las apariencias engañaban pues recordaba como la chica era más que una gran cocinera –Ehh yo también te quiero, no tenías que ponerlo en el chocolate –trató de aligerar el ambiente pero la mirada sería de la chica lo hizo callar nuevamente

-No se trata de eso, Yuuichi-san me-me gustas, siempre me has gustado –exclamó la chica bajando la voz hasta casi un susurró en lo último –solo quería que lo supieras –dijo sin poder dirigirle la mirada

-Verás yo… la verdad yo nunca…

-Tu nunca pensaste en mi de esa manera, ya lo sabía solo quería decírtelo Yuuichi-san –interrumpió la menor para finalmente dirigirle una mirada cristalizada al mayor quien no sabía que hacer, finalmente ante su silencio la menor hizo una suave reverencia de despedida y salió del lugar mucho más calmada que cuando llegó –supongo que eso es todo, hasta luego Yuu-nii –habló más que nada para sí misma mientras caminaba fuera del lugar a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos

Desde un pilar cerca salió Taiyou quien aparentemente había escuchado la conversación y rápidamente entró a la habitación dispuesto a reclamarle al mayor

-Oye Tsurugi mayor no me importa que estés paralizado de la cintura para abajo no piensas hacer algo –exclamó despertando finalmente al mayor quien con una mirada de vacía tristeza solo le sonrió -¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? –volvió a gritar agarrándolo por las solapas del cuello de la pijama

-Tú lo has dicho, estoy paralizado ¿Qué podría yo ofrecerle a ella?, obligarla a que me cuide de por vida, que tenga que perder su vida en un hospital, no soy tan cruel –

-Pues si no eres tan cruel entonces le hubieras respondido al menos no viste como se fue-siguió alegando el pelinaranja

-Si lo vi, pero es lo mejor además ella ya tiene alguien para que la consuele ¿no? –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa el mayor haciendo que inevitablemente el chico sol se sonrojara – venga consuélala que al menos tu puede llegar por ti mismo-

-No es justo, yo estaba dispuesto a pelear no es correcto que me dejes ganar como si nada no es justo ni para ella-

-Si lo pones así entonces ponlo como una ventaja que te doy después de todo esto aún no termina para ti verdad –provocó un poco causando que el menor gruña molesto y lo suelte para salir corriendo del lugar –es lo mejor para todos –susurró Yuuichi para sí mismo

-No puedes decidir lo que es mejor para ella o no Yuuichi-san –se escuchó una voz en la puerta mostrando a una chica casi idéntica a Li Mei pero las diferencias eran obvias pues sus cabellos eran largos y muy cuidados amarrados en dos coletas altas además ella usaba su uniforme del Raimon correctamente con un moño color vino atado a su cuello –no crees que es algo cruel mover las piezas del tablero como te plazca

-Li Ming no estoy para pelear solo hago lo que creo mejor –respondió el mayor algo exasperado

-Pues espero que después no te arrepientas, ella ya tiene tu respuesta ahora solo faltaría ver cuánto tarda el niño sol en reparar el daño –suspiro la menor saliendo para así dejar finalmente solo al mayor

Pues así quedaron las cosas en la vida amorosa de la menor de las hermanas Wang, su corazón roto y un posible nuevo amor en el camino pero bueno solo el tiempo puede decidir sí su corazón será reparado por este amor o si el antiguo reaccionara antes de que sea tarde

Bien eso fue raro y creo que lo odio pero es lo mejor que me salió luego de un bloqueo mental de más de un mes lamento el OOC y si no entendieron debido a los Oc's pero bueno son las 23:40 hora chilena nos vemos luego


End file.
